The Interview
by bevesy
Summary: Perhaps her spectacles did seem odd. It took a while before the Avatar saw that she wasn't the normal candidate for the advisor position. She wore thick rimmed glasses and had no makeup. Of course he looked surprised.
**The Interview**

* * *

Perhaps her spectacles did seem odd.

It took a while before the Avatar saw that she wasn't the normal candidate for the position. She wore thick rimmed glasses and had no makeup. Without her platforms (something she did wear in her armor for training's sake), she appeared a head shorter than her brother.

Azula knew she had this position at her fingertips. She had the wit, confidence, and just needed to get out of the Fire Nation. Explore the world, whatever that was. The study room glinted a dark orange. The oak table gleamed as the Avatar asked her to come forward.

"Have a seat."

They weren't the best of friends, but Azula could say that they knew how to act cordial. The trouble now came with the interview. He may be nice when needed, but would he be the kind of person who chose her for such an important position?

Azula tried to listen to his introductory speech. He needed someone who would be his other half: knew how to fill paperwork, talk in his place at meetings with possible allies (like politicians, generals, philanthropists, babies of fans who just love seeing him with kids), develop an agendas, wake him up in the mornings, etc.

As she took notes, she tried not pairing the tall sinewy figure as the twelve year old boy she tried to kill in a desert. The high pitched tone of his younger voice obliterated, replaced with a deeper baritone vibe than made her skin shiver. She never looked up from her tiny book until he cleared his throat.

"I think this room may be a tad too small. Let's try the gardens," he said. "Unless you're fine here."

"I'll stay here."

The Avatar had been asking her about her past experiences. She grew nervous because her only greatest accomplishment was conquering Ba Sing Se, which didn't sit well with a lot of people. But the Avatar asked interesting questions that related to those things. Did she thoroughly evaluate her plan? How often did she oversee meeting procedures when she was with her father? Was she even general when she led armies on vessels? Did she mind eating a vegetarian diet most of the time?

She was thinking about her best answer for the last question. Komodo dragon was her favorite, but it wasn't like the Avatar was asking her to quit eating meat. It's just that…

She blinked. Why would the Avatar ask her if she minded vegetables?

She looked into his eyes: his pupils were fully dilated. His nose slightly flared.

He was looking at her like one would regard a piece of meat.

"I'm sorry, I…was just wondering because I cook for myself sometimes. Just in case we work late, I was wondering if you mind that."

"…that sounds good."

She didn't understand why her face burned. Oh Agni. It's easy to dismiss the surprising number of suitors who've proposed or tried to jump over her to bait Zuko into marrying her off. But the Avatar was another thing. There was something strange about someone undressing you with a look while being the gentlest soul she'd ever encountered.

Azula stood, "I don't want the job."

His brows lifted, "Oh…I see."

She turned with her little book, casting him a bored expression, "I don't like being a side piece."

She started to leave.

"Wait."

Azula didn't want to know what she looked like rolling her eyes, "Yes?"

"I know I'm asking for too much but I really need someone to travel with me to Yu Dao. It's all too much paperwork. Would you be available to work for a month?"

Azula released a great sigh. She didn't want to stay at home cooped up with Zuko and her mother. That girl Kiyi was starting to grate her very soul too.

"Fine. But I don't date."

Aang smiled. He looked behaved. "I-I apologize. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No worries. You're forgiven."

A pause later, she pinched her nose when he started smiling.

"Good?"

She smirked as she looked up, "Try not flirting with me next time you interview me in public. You could have been one step closer to being the perfect liar."

He stood up and took a quick look around. The study room looked empty enough, closed panels and no one in sight. Stepping close, she slipped her arms around his neck and moved her head up to plant a kiss on his lips.

"They say it's not good for couples to work together."

He murmured, "They don't think we're a couple," then leaned down to take her lips.

* * *

 **End Note** \- I don't own the show. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
